Denial Isn't Just A River In Egypt
by Calliwishis
Summary: Katniss goes to a new school. She meets three very famous people, and denies to love a single soul other than Prim. But will she be in denial for long? She makes new friends. But with friends with enemies, she will inhabit them as well. Oh the possibilities! *No Hunger Games. The story sets place in District 4.*
1. Chapter 1

I silently push my ear buds into my ear and put on a song. "Perfect" is the song. I hug Prim goodbye and begin to walk to school.

I hum along to the song and let my eyes wander. When I approach the gate to the school, I look at the tree me and Prim eat at during lunch as I pass by.

Suddenly, I am forced to the ground and a blur of blue and yellow fill my vision. I close my eyes on impact of the ground.

I open my eyes. I see lips moving and a hand come out of his pockets. I accept his hand and stand up. His lips move again. I yank out my ear buds.

"Huh?" I ask. "Sorry." He mumbles. I look at him. He has curly, sandy blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. "It's fine." I answer back. "What are you listening to?" He asks.

"Music." I answer. I see him chuckle, which brings on a blush. "What music?" He asks. "Pink. I'm listening to "Perfect" I like the song." I reply.

He nods with a smile. "Well, see you around. New people are coming a lot more often. I wouldn't mind a change." He says. He walks away, and while he does so, I stare at him while the last part of the song goes on:

_You're perfect, perfect, to me. Pretty pretty please, you are perfect, to me._

And I change the song immediately. I make my way to my class, which doesn't begin for twelve minutes. When I see someone I know. I make my way over to her.

"Hey, Johanna." I say, pausing my music. "Hey! Brainless is here!" She says, giving me a hug. The only reason she calls me that is because I got an F on a test. I got distracted listening to my music.

"Yeah, I got changed." I say. "Whatta ya think?" She asks, pointing to her new bracelet, which reads in bold black letters:

**Not afraid of a Mason, _are you?_**

I can't help but laugh at her personalized bracelet. "Well, what do you think of this?" I think, pointing to my new iPod. She laughs at my attempt for being a show off.

I look over her shoulder and she the blonde blue eyed boy again. Jo turns around and spots him. "One of the three most popular, Kit-Kat. _And _a singer, he has won four awards for his voice. Country finalist for each. Not gonna happen." She says, somewhat knowingly. _ Yeah right, _I think.

"Nothing will ever happen." And I knew I was right. Popular people are snobs. But he seemed. . . Nice.  
"Well duh. A lot of girls act like a tramp in front of him. But he insists he's waiting for the right one." She says. "Five awards." He says, appearing out of no where.

Me and Jo jump. She rolls her eyes. "Clueless didn't know about ya." Johanna tattles. Another boy comes over. He has bronze hair and bright green eyes like a cat. "Peet. We promised to meet Gale over by the water fountain." He says. He is British.

"Well, _Peet. _You better get going." Jo says teasingly. "Peeta." He corrects. "Mellark! Lets go!" Bronze boy says. "Alright, alright, Finnick. See you later." He says, waving.

* * *

At the new house, I look at my green walls. I put everything left in the boxes in their proper places, when something hits my window. I jump, and yank my ear buds out of my ear and put my iPod on my desk.

I walk over to my window and open it up. "Hello?" I ask out into nowhere. "Hi." A voice says. I look down and see Prim. Prim has blonde hair and has sapphire eyes. She resembles our mother. I give her a half smile.

"What on earth was that?" I ask. "Oh? You mean this?" That Peeta boys comes out of nowhere and throws a water balloon at me. I duck and turn around.

The water balloon hits my mirror. I turn around again. "Katniss, meet our neighbor. This is Peeta." She says. He smiles and throws another water balloon.

I stick my hand out and catch and pop it. "Nice catch, but can you catch this?" Prim asks, Peeta and her both throwing at the same time. Prim's hits me but Peeta missed badly and got the wall outside the house.

I see bronze boy come into view with two balloons in each hand. My eyes widen and he throws them. Both of them. I duck, but I was too late. It hits me square in the face.

"Where did you come from!?" I ask loudly, taking the rubber off my face. "Oh, Katniss, Finnick is my other neighbor, one house away from you." Peeta explains.

"Hello love." He says. I roll my eyes. "Ello lovely." I mock. Finnick shows fake horror and Peeta shows. . . . Jealousy? Prim show pure amusement.

Prim throws another balloon. "You know what?" I say, with mischievous smile. "Hmm?" Prim asks.

I step onto the windowsill and sit down on it. "Take your best shot." I reply.

"I think I will." Peeta says. He throws another, and I shift slightly, having the balloon fly into my room. I smile at him. "Let me do it, for gods sake." Finnick says. He aims for a minute, then tosses it.

Apparently, Finnick has _very _good aim, because, I end up getting a balloon in my face. I stumble, trying to get back inside, I cant see!

I _fall _off the windowsill and land in someones arms, who fall onto the ground.

_**Authors Note: Haha! I left you to fall of the cliff! ~Calliwishis***_


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she dead?" Prim asks. I open my eyes half-way. "I hope not." I state. They sigh in relief. I look up to the person who caught  
me. Peeta.

"Well. You saved my life." I say calmly. "Thanks." I mumble. He smiles. I look over at Finnick. Prim has made a _pile _of water balloons while I was out. "Sorry Kat." He says. "Sorry?" I ask.

I grasp a water balloon and throw it at him.

"Bloody-"

"There is a child in the, room, outside, whatever." I interrupt. Prim giggles and goes to my ear.

"I learned a lot about them. Finnick has a girl friend named Annie Cresta. And Peeta says he is single but likes a _very _pretty girl." She whispers.

"Gossiper." I accuse. I look over at the boys, who have both eye brows raised.

I look down slightly at the round balls in there hands. I look back up at their faces. I grab Prim's hand and begin to run to the pile of water balloons. Big. Mistake.

The water balloons hit the others, which make us soaked. I walk over to the hose to "Blow up a water balloon" When I turn it on, and point the hose at the boys, getting them soaked.

Sooner or later, we all bid each other goodnight, but Peeta walks us, me and Prim, to our house.

Prim skips in and goes upstairs to change.

"I had fun." Peeta says with a smile. "I did too. See ya tomorrow?" I ask.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow is Saturday." He replies.

"I know." I say. Surprisingly to Peeta, and me, I pull him into a hug. Still in the hug, I say: "Thank you for saving my life."

And before he can answer I pull away and give him a smile and walk inside.

I shut the door and look out the blinds like a stalker. I see Peeta whisper the word "Yes!" Hissing on the letter 's' and pumping his hands in the air once.

He leaves with a big grin on his face. What. Was. That? I go up to bed and kiss Prim goodnight.

I brush my teeth and go up into my room. I see Peeta across my room, threw my window. He is at his desk, writing on a piece of paper. Oh well.

I get into bed and go into a peaceful sleep.

_**Peeta's POV**_

I run and catch her before her body can make contact with the ground. I catch her just in time, but loose my balance. Even though I caught her, she must have fainted.

She wakes up and thanks me, but looks over at Finnick like she just found out he killed a man.

She gets a water balloon and throws it at him.

"Bloody-"

"There is a child in the room, outside, whatever." She says. I can't help but chuckle. Prim whispers something in Katniss's ear and me and Finnick grab some water balloons.

"Gossiper." She calls her sister.

She turns to us. She see's the water balloon and takes Prim's hand and runs towards the pile of water balloons.

We wait until they stop to pick some up, then throw our balloons. All of the balloons make them wet. Soaking wet. Katniss goes over to the hose to fill her own water balloon, and me and Finnick take a step back.

She turns the hose on and soaks us.

Sooner or later, we part ways and bid each other goodnight, but I need to tell Katniss goodnight alone. Prim goes inside, I think she knows I want to talk to her alone.

"I had fun." I say. "I did too. See ya tomorrow?" She asks.

"But tomorrow is Saturday." I state.

"I know." She says, amused. And Katniss does something I thought she would never do.

She pulls me into a hug. "Thank you for saving me life." She says. Before I can reply, she walks inside. Leaving me in shock. I know now something.

I- I- I love her. "Yes!" I say, pumping my fists in the air. I thought she didn't even think I was even a tiny bit of cute. I walk back home, with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

_**Katniss's POV The next day**_

"Katniss. Katniss get up." Prim says. "Prim, today is Saturday. Let me sleep." I say.

"Do I really sound that much like a girl?" Finnick asks. I sit up so fast that I fall and land on the ground.

I look up to see Prim, with her hands on her hips, Finnick, who looks horrified by my statement, and Peeta, who chuckles when I fall.

I blow a piece of hair out from view of my eye. "What are we gonna do today?" Peeta asks. I blush at the thought of my outburst at Peeta. But he seemed to . . . Like it.

"I dunno. Swim? Bother Finnick? Tickle Prim?" I suggest. "Are you calling me a wimp?" Finnick asks.

"Don't tickle me." Prim says with a chuckle.

"We could always throw Katniss into the water." Peeta suggests.

"I don't know, Peeta. She is pretty strong." Prim warns. "Strong? No one is stronger than me!" Finnick says, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the ground.

Prim is in a fit of giggles. Finnick has a lot of curves on his body and has the whole six pack thing. But he is not my type and he has a girl friend.

I give Peeta a death glare, which says, with one drop touches me, you'll sleep with fishes.

"We can throw Prim in." I say.

"Hey!"

"She weighs next to nothing."

"How did we get on this subject again?"

"Shut up!" I say, laughing.

They all go silent. "Good. Now. I have an idea. Truth Or Dare?" I ask, pointing at Prim. "Truth." She says.

"Admit a secret." I say. "I always missed District 12." She replies.

"Thats not a secret. I miss 12 too." I say.

"You're from District 12 two?" Peeta asks us both. "Moving on!" Finnick shouts. Prim turns to Finnick. "Truth Or Dare?" She asks him.

"Dare." He says, somewhat bravely. Prim always shows her daredevil side on Truth Or Dare. He should have chose Truth.

"I dare you to. . . . Kiss Peeta!" She yells. I see his shocked face and burst out laughing. He crawls over to him, and gives a quick peck on the nose.

"Hey!" Prim yells.

"You didn't say where! I already did it!" Finnick replies. "Moving on!" I yell, just like Finnick. Finnick looks over at me. "Truth Or Dare, Katniss?" He asks. I look into those evil looking eyes. "Dare." I am not weak.

"Kiss Peeta. Lips. Ten seconds." He says.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Authors Note: I wasn't expecting 5 reviews! Thank you very much :) ~Calliwishis***_

I feel myself turn red, remembering once again the hug I shared with him. I see Finnick with a half smile, from his "Wisdom" And I also see Prim with a smile. "Go on." She says. "Yeah. Were waiting." Finnick says slowly.

I turn to face Peeta, who has shock on his face, and also a big, bright, blush. Wha-? "Get on with it." Finnick says. Since we are sitting down, I crawl over to Peeta.

I put my hand behind his neck and look over at Finnick and Prim. Finnick nods and Prim turns a small shade of pink. I turn back to Peeta. I lean in and our lips connect.  
I feel Peeta freeze, apparently scared to move. I feel something stir inside of me, and when Finnick says, "Time." I pull away and pull in my ear buds.

I hear Peeta's voice anyway. Singing. I look down at my iPod and see that Prim put songs by the "_Jabberjay's" _I look up at Prim. "Sorry." She whispers. Both of the boys look confused. I give up on the iPod and go back to them. "Peeta." I whisper. He looks over at me.

"Truth Or Dare?" I ask. "Dare." He mumbles. "I dare you to. . . ." I trail off, trying to think. I don't know? It isn't spin the bottle, so he wont kiss Finnick. Sing? _Sing? _"Sing?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows. "Never mind! I dare you to let me paint your nails red!" I shout.

Everyone but Peeta bursts out laughing.

While painting his nails, sometime he mumbles something like, "Worth it." Or, "Ugh!" Once it's done, I know it's his turn and that he will target me. Right after I put the nail polish back, he immediately shouts, "Katniss. Truth Or Dare?"

I laugh. Again, Truth will never pass my lips. "Dare." I say. I hear Finnick snicker. "I dare you to sing a song of my choice." Peeta says in a sing-song voice. "And what song?" I ask, trying to show this dare was a failure.

He thinks just for a while, before replying, the worst of all songs he would want me to sing, "The Valley Song." I see that Prim recognizes the title, but maybe not the song. Ouch. He hit me where it hurts. I remember my father singing The Valley Song for us.

"You know you don't have to-" Peeta begins.

"Yes she does." Finnick interrupts.

"Fine." I say, trying to show no sign of hurt on my face. I put my desk chair in the corner and stand on it, when I am but into a flashback.

_"Who knows The Valley Song by any chance?" The teacher asks. I raise my hand. She points to the stool. "Alright children, Katniss will sing for us today. Gather around the stool. Miss Katniss, If you will." She says nicely._

_I stand on the stool and begin. I can't help but look down at see if anyone is even listening. I look down and see the only boy listening. The boy has a gentle half excited smile on his face.  
_

_He had and still does, have soft eyes. I turn a light pink and look away.  
_

_While waiting for my parents to pick me up, Prim wasn't born yet, I saw him across the street, staring at me, stopped dead in his tracks. When he saw me looking back he began walking at a fast pace.  
_

"Sing!" Prim shouts. Just to stall, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Fine." I say.

"_Deep in The Valley, Away from all fears.  
_

_Deep in The Valley only with peers,  
_

_Deep in The Valley, No tears.  
_

_Deep in The Valley I love you.  
_

_Deep in The Valley I need you.  
_

_Deep in The Valley, No broken hearts.  
_

_Deep in The Valley no one to tear apart.  
_

_Deep in The Valley they sent you away,  
_

_Away to stay.  
_

_Deep in The Valley you came back anyway,  
_

_Late and no longer day.  
_

_Deep in The Valley I love you.  
_

_Deep in The Valley,  
_

_Deep in The Valley,  
_

_Deep in The Valley.  
_

_Deep in The Valley you truly loved me.  
_

_Deep in The Valley you chose me,  
_

_Deep in The Valley I chose you.  
_

_Deep in The Valley we had a marriage._

_Deep in The Valley we got in the carriage.  
_

_Deep in The Valley we are no longer." _I looked at they're shocked faces. I didn't miss a single note. I put in my ear buds and put pink back on and walk out.

* * *

Then a question comes to mind. Did I like the kiss? No. _Denial. _My mind screams. Later the boys leave without bothering me or saying goodbye. Weird.

_**Monday**_

I walk with music in my ear. "Try" By Pink. I almost scream when I see familiar red hair. I rush over. "Annie!" I say, yanking my music from my ear. "Katniss!?" She screeches. "Oh. My. Gawd! I missed you Kit-Kat!" She squeals, jumping up and down.

I give her a hug to calm her down. "Did you know Jo is here? So is Madge and Delly." Annie says. "Yeah. So. Is. Finnick. Why didn't you tell me? You could've texted me!" I say while grasping her shoulders.

She rolls her eyes and picks up an ear bud. She puts it o her ear and all the blood from her face leaves. "The Jabberjay's?" She whispers loudly. I look at my iPod.

"Shit." I mumble. I change it to "What Do You Want From Me?" By Pink. "My sister." I mumble. Like she'll believe me. "Riight." She says.

Just then, a boy with brown hair and gray eyes come over. Other than my black hair, we look alike. "Hey." He says coolly.

"Hello." Annie says. "I've heard a lot about you, Katniss." He says. "Do I know you?" I ask accusingly. "Oh. My apologizes. I am Gale. The third Jabberjay. I do the drum." He- Gale- says.

"Oh." Is all I am willing to say, when Peet and Finn come over. "Heya, Gale. I see you met Kit-Kat." Peeta says. "Shut it, Peet." I say.

"Peet?" Finnick asks. "You heard me, Finn." I reply. "Annie is Ann, I'm Kat. Peeta is Peet. Finnick is Finn. Madge is Mad. Delly is Dell." I explain to them all.

"Delly?" Gale asks. I nod.

_**After Boring School**_

I lazily fall asleep once I get home. But I feel I've only been asleep for a second when water splashes on me. "What-?" I scream. I sit up. "Oh. Only you." I say. I see the devilish grins on Peeta and Finnick's faces.

"What?" I ask. Peeta grasps my hands, but only softly. Finnick could care less, and picks me up by my feet. "Where the hell are you taking me!?" I yell in rage. "To the table for something called breakfast." Peeta says, But I can understand the lies dripping form his voice.

"Let me go you lying-!" I begin, but am cut off by water. I open my eyes and see the ocean surrounding me.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Authors Note: Don't hate on me for this chapter. I have an Idea *evil laugh* Anyway, I gave you a hint I don't ship Gadge, and that I chose to ship Gelly. Gale + Delly, :) Anyway, you get to witness this sad chapter. You're welcome. ~Calliwishis***_

I immediately swim up and walk up to them soaking wet, and slap them both. "_What the hell is wrong with you two?!_" I screech.

"Katniss is was just a-"

"Shut the hell up, Finnick!" I yell, saying his full name letting them know I'm dead serious. "Whose idea was it?" I say in a unforgiving tone. "Katniss-" Peeta begins.

"_Whose idea was it, god dammit?!" _I screech. Peeta slyly raises his hand, but I know he is taking the blame. "Lying wont work on me, Peeta." I say.

"So. Whose. Idea. Was it?" I say through my teeth. Finnick looks at me and the ocean again and again. "I'm sorry." He whispers.  
I step forward and slap him as hard as I will. He falls on his bottom in the water. "Katniss!" He says, looking up at me. I look at both of them. "This friendship is _over_!" I yell at them both.

I make my way inside, soaking wet. My mother actually speaks to me. "Katniss! What on Panem happened to you?" She asks. I ignore her and stomp my way up the stairs, hearing squishing under my feet as I do.

I open my door, which bangs into the wall, possibly denting the wall. I glance at my window, and see Peeta inside his bedroom, yelling at Finnick. I witness the whole thing unfold. I see Finnick nod, and then open Peeta's door, and walk out, gently closing it behind him.

I see Peeta flop down on his bed, and I squint, and see a tear roll down his eye. And sooner or later, repeatedly. I see his head shift and look at me. I go over to the window and close my blinds and curtains. I wait for a few minutes, and kneel down and peek at him from the bottom of the window. I see him laying on his stomach, back going up and down quickly. I see his dad rubbing his back while he sobs. I shake my head and go to take a shower.

* * *

My schedule got changed recently.

Math, Gym, Language, Lunch, Music and then Drama. _Drama. _Ugh. I make my way to the back and see Delly. "Hey Dell." I say, sitting down next to her. The teacher, who has his name on the board, is standing at the white board. "I am Mr. Heavensbee. The reason I say is because we have a new student in our class. Come up to the class, Katniss." He says.

A few heads snap my way, Peeta, Finnick, Delly and Annie. _Perfect, _I think with heavy sarcasm.

I go up to him and he puts a hand on my back. "The seat you chose wasn't suitable for a new student. How about. . . . You change seats with this young lady?" He says pointing to a girl.

She sits next to Delly and I sit, coincidentally in the middle of Peeta and Finnick. I put my head down so they know I don't want to talk.

* * *

In Gym, I have Annie, Madge, and Delly. Cool. I guess? I walk lazily around in the Gym. "Everdeen! I am your new Gym teacher. I am Ms. Bonnie. Go get dressed." She commands.

When I get out, Delly and Madge come up to me. "Remember how instead of stretching we would do a cartwheel?" Delly asks. I give a small nod. "Well? Lets do a couple!" Delly says in her usual tone. We all stand five feet away if a perfect line.

"One." Madge says. "Two." Delly says with a half smile. "Three!" We all say in unison, taking two steps back and doing our best cartwheel.

We do three without stopping, but when we do, I find myself in front of Ms. Bonnie. "Very good, Katniss! Do you know how to tumble?" She asks. "We all do." Madge says, pointing to all of us in one motion.

"Lets see what you girls can do. Katniss. You first." She commands. People have gathered, in a twenty foot circle around me, Ms. Bonnie, Delly and Madge standing a little closer.

I take five steps back, and then six forward. I put my hands lightly on the ground and I feel myself moving above them. I hear people shout "Move!" And "Uh-oh."

But when I open my eyes, no one has moved. The person standing in front of me isn't Delly, Madge or even Ms. Bonnie. It's Peeta. I shift my head and look over to them. "Delly. Your turn." I say.

I see her miss a step, taking only four steps back, and five forward, so when her body goes over her arms, she looses her footing and I run to catch her, just in time. "It's okay. Madge, your turn." Delly says with a hint of disappointment.

Madge messes up too. She takes six steps back and only four forward, and of course, looses her footing. Delly and I catch her at the same time, and the bell rings. I smile. "Show off?" I ask them both.

"Show off." The repeat. I tumble, without stopping, until I stop just at the girls locker room door.

* * *

Since Peeta and Finnick ride the bus, When I finally reach my house, I hear them talking, I can't help but eavesdrop.

"Come on, Peeta. We have to go." Finnick says in a annoyed voice. "Did you see how happy she was?" Peeta asks miserably. "Peeta. I don't know how to make you feel better." Finnick says. Why was the window open? "I don't know, either." Peeta replies. "Wanna sing?" Finnick asks.

Peeta mumbles a song name. "Are you sure?" Finnick asks. If I was there, I'm pretty sure I'd see Peeta give a death glare. "Okay, Okay." Finnick agrees.

They both sing in unison.

"_I don't know how else to make you feel better._

_To make you feel like she cared.  
_

_I know. I know you miss her but,  
_

_Ooh, I miss you,  
_

_How can I make you feel you when you're just being sad all day,  
_

_Ooh, Ooh, I wish I could wipe the sad away, Instead I just ran away.  
_

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean those nasty things I said. I just wish I said the words back to you.  
_

_The ones that meant so much to you. "Baby, I love-"  
_Peeta stops, not saying the words anymore, and I hear slight sobs from where I am. I go inside my house and shut the door tightly.

Why do they care so strongly about our used to be friendship? Why? Why do they care?

* * *

_**Peeta's POV**_

_****_"Finnick." I mumble. "What now? You where almost perfectly happy!" Finnick says annoyed. "Finnick. I saw her out my window. She didn't see me, but she heard the whole thing." I say. "So?" Finnick asks, bored. "So?" I question calmly. Finnick looks over to me. "Why do you care?" He asks.

"You know why!" I shout. "Why?" He asks. I stomp over to window and slam it closed, before yelling: "I love her!"


End file.
